


FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Three - 'You. Me. Snowman. Now.'

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: After a particularly heavy snowfall, Sweet Pea and Y/N are stuck at home but Y/N manages to persuade her boyfriend to help her build his very first snowman. (Sweet Pea x Female!Reader)(TW: this has a slight, unintentional dom-y tone but nothing even vaguely inappropriate)
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Kudos: 22
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Three - 'You. Me. Snowman. Now.'

**Prompt:** No. 32 - “You. Me. Snowman. Now.”, No. 52 - “Do you want to build a-” “Absolutely not.”

 **Ship(s):** Sweet Pea x Female!Reader

 **Rating:** T

 **CW(s):** this has a slight, unintentional, dom-y tone but nothing even vaguely inappropriate

 **Reindeer Games:** Vixen: Winter

* * *

“Hey.” Y/N prodded Sweet Pea in his sweater-clad arm. “Hey, hey, Sweet Pea.” She prodded him again but Sweet Pea continued to fane obliviousness, scrolling endlessly on his phone. 

“Sweet Peaa.” She complained dragging out his name and beginning to pull on his sweater instead, intent on getting her way. “Sweet Pea, please?”

“What?!” He suddenly bit back, his head snapping to face hers, his eyebrows drawn in an irritated scowl, mouth straight and a hardness in his eyes. Y/N shrank back slightly, her hand raised to pull at his arm again but was now slowly moving to cover her lower lip. Sweet Pea’s expression softened at the wounded look that flickered through her eyes, sorry that his stress had caused him to snap at her.

“Sorry, Princess, I’m sorry, what did you want to tell me?” Switching off his phone, he dropped it down the side of the sofa cushion before pulling her against his chest.

“It was nothing, don’t worry, I shouldn’t have interrupted your working.” She knew that he was stressed with work as of late and was now berating herself for annoying him when she knew he was already drawn tight.

It always seemed to happen as they neared the end of the year, like clockwork, throughout their three year relationship, more frown-lines would appear in his brow and black circles would form and grow larger under his eyes as they got further into December. This year though, with the heavy snowfall of the last few days and his inability to make it out of the house to work, he had seemed so much more frustrated and was nearly constantly attached to his phone. Y/N had not had the same problem, being able to work from their cozy study instead, due to her career of choice being writing, but the inability to leave was now beginning to even affect her. If Y/N was completely honest, she was going stir-crazy, she wanted nothing more than to go out and play in the snow, and she had indeed gone out yesterday for a few minutes but, after giddily making a snow angel, the novelty soon grew old and her excitement wore off as she could not enjoy the heavy snow with her favourite person.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just pop another movie in.”

“Y/N, what did you want to tell me, it’s alright.” Her head still pressed against his chest, he smoothed his thumb along her cheekbone, his other tracing patterns at its place on the material covering her waist.

“I-I just wanted to know if you would like a hot chocolate?” It was more of a question mumbled against his jumper but Sweet Pea’s keen ears easily picked it up. He drew himself back from their embrace so he could try and see her face but it stayed securely against his chest, hidden from view.

He sighed, pulling her onto his lap, one leg either side of him, kneeling on the sofa. Of course this was to try and get her to look at him but she kept her head down and firmly placed it against his neck.

“You’re lying.” The tone wasn’t harsh per se, but it held a confident accusation.

“Mmm.” Y/N grunted against his skin, neither confirming nor denying, but from experience, Sweet Pea had learnt that an unwillingness to reply tended to mean that he was correct.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Y/N.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nope.”

“Yes.”

The next thing that left her mouth was not quite coherent due to the words being incredibly muffled by his skin and were probably intended to be that way to avoid Sweet Pea understanding her; the only thing that Sweet Pea was sure of was was that she hadn’t said ‘no’.

“What was that sweetheart?” He coaxed, finding her grip slightly more lenient and slowly pulled her up from her position before cupping her face in a hand so that he could see her pretty eyes.

Y/N remained silent for a count and Sweet Pea was almost ready to ask again before a small smile appeared on her face.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” She sang slightly off-key but the tune was still very much recognisable; the pair had watched Frozen a couple of times since it had come out and the film had become a fast favourite of Y/N’s.

“No, I don’t. Now, what did you want to-”

“That is what I wanted to tell you.”

“Well, I still don’t want to build a snowman.” He could only sigh when a pout appeared on her expression, suddenly wishing that her face was still hidden against his chest; she knew that her puppy-dog face always weakened his defences.

“Pleaase?”

“No, I really don’t wa-”

“Why?” She questioned, sitting back on her bum and crossing her arms across her chest. “Why don’t you want to build a snowman with me?”

“Because building a snowman is stupid and pointless.” He moved his arms to sit just on her hips whilst his hands clasped in the small of her back to anchor his arms around her, trying to stop her falling off his lap backwards.

“You think I’m stupid and pointless?”

“No, I said building a snowman is stupid and pointless, don’t twist my words.”

“It’s the first proper snowfall since we’ve been together, Pea, I want to build a snowman with you.” She subconsciously reached to brush a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead, smoothing it in-line with the rest.

“It’s cold.”

“Well yes...it’s snow...and December.” He gave her a pointed look.

“I don’t want to build a snowman.” His voice held the ‘this the end of the discussion’ tone but Y/N ignored it.

“Have you ever built a snowman?” She questioned further.

“Y/N.” He spoke a little sterner.

“Sweet Pea.” She mimicked the tone. He sighed.

“No I haven’t but-”

“YOU HAVE NEVER BUILT A SNOWMAN.” She jumped up from his lap, breaking through his arm-barrier, her expression one of shock and perhaps even horror.

This news should not have been much of a shock to Y/N. After all, until Sweet Pea met her, he was very much an anti-social, stay-inside outcast, unless he was meeting with the Serpents; even then, though, he only participated in the rough-housing, activities which required ‘man-power’ (as he put it) plus occasionally volunteering at the local homeless shelter. 

“No Y/N, I have never built a snowman.” He sounded defeated and that was because, after being with Y/N for three years, he knew exactly what was coming next.

“We’re going to make a snowman.” She stood firmly in front of him, arms crossed, begging him to argue with her.

“Sweetheart, I still don’t want to-”

“I don’t care. You. Me. Snowman. Now.” She ordered, marching towards the cupboard in the hallway pulling out his coat, scarf, and gloves, throwing each in turn at him, where he still sat on the sofa; one glove hit him square in the face and she had to suppress a giggle.

“Now where are your wellies?” Y/N asked as she pulled out her own coat, scarf, gloves, and wellies, before beginning to dig deeper into the cupboard.

“I don’t own any _wellies_.”

“Mine aren’t going to fit you.” She spoke as if he didn’t already know this.

“Of course.”

“I guess you could wear your hiking boots...but you’d have to wear some fluffy socks with them…” she thought aloud, not really paying attention as she rooted through the numerous bags in the bottom of the cupboard before pulling out a pair of well-worn hiking boots.

“I don’t own any _fluffy socks._ ” Y/N snorted at the way he practically spat ‘fluffy socks’.

“You can borrow a pair of mine.” She was actually only half-joking, she did not want him losing his toes to frostbite.

“Yours aren’t going to fit me, Y/N.”

“They’ll be fine, you know that pair that practically come up to my knees?”

“Of course.” Sweet Pea sighed, utterly defeated, he wasn’t going to deny Y/N anything, he did not know why he bothered arguing in the first place.

* * *

“Alright.” Y/N clapped her hands together, the noise seeming much louder in the empty field. “First we make a snowball; you can do the head and I’ll do the body.”

Sweet Pea obliged, scooping up a large handful of snow before packing it together tightly.

“Now we just roll it.” Y/N crouched down, trying her best not to topple over and soak through her trousers - she was far too cold already, not that she would admit it to Pea.

“Just roll it?”

“Yeah, you’ll see that snow tends to stick to snow.” As she spoke, she began to push her small snowball into the almost foot-deep snow and roll it. “Watch how I’m doing it.”

Getting the general idea, Sweet Pea followed suit.

As Y/N’s snowball had continued to grow, she began to struggle to push it, it soon weighing the same as her and so, eventually, Sweet Pea’s surpassed hers - the student had become the master, as he had told her smugly.

Once they were done, Sweet Pea carefully lifted Y/N’s oversized snowball up and balanced it on top of his, holding it in place as she packed copious handfuls of snow into the neck space.

“He’s a little bumpy and uneven,” Sweet Pea looked at their snowman critically, eyeing one particularly flat side, “but I’d say he’s pretty good.”

“We haven’t finished yet!” She exclaimed in a ‘duh!’ tone. “You go rummage around the bushes for a handful of pebbles and I’ll be back in a minute!” with that, she skipped from the field, following the short path that led back to the house.

Sweet Pea wasn’t overly concerned that she would be harmed by another person as their home was out of the way and the pathway that led to the field pretty well hidden, but he was well aware of her accident-prone ways and could not help but worry that she may slip and fall on a patch of ice. Nevertheless, he followed her instructions, planning to search for her if she was not back in five minutes. He had no reason to worry, though, as she reappeared before he had finished his job, a bundle of clothing clutched happily in her arms.

They met each other at the front of the snowman. She dumped the bundle on the floor before taking a round black stone from Sweet Pea’s hands and pushing it into what would be the snowman’s face. Sweet Pea understood the idea and quickly marked out a smiling face for the snowman as Y/N wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled a hat over his head.

“And finally,” she announced once she had finished dressing the snowman, “his nose.” She pulled a carrot from her pocket, offering it to Sweet Pea to do the honours. This was his first snowman and he should therefore have the pleasure of putting the nose on the snowman.

After the finishing touch was placed, they both took a few steps back. Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around Y/N’s shoulders, pulling her into his side as she wrapped an arm around his waist. They stood there for a few minutes, admiring the masterpiece, until snow slowly began to fall from the sky again.

Silently, Sweet Pea offered Y/N his hand, which she accepted, and then they began making their way back inside into the warmth.

“I think he should be called Dave.” She announced as they passed the row of hedges that surrounded the field.

“I love you.” He said instead of answering, squeezing her hand in his.

“I love you too.”


End file.
